Imperfect
by WannaBeWriter081195
Summary: bella is already a vampire and a colorblind one at that. she and charlie are both vampire-doctors working at forks hospital. when the Cullen's move to forks and make friends with the willing charlie and the doubting bella, what will happen? FLAMES WELCOME
1. preface

**This story was written by my bff. She was lazy and didn't want to type it up so gave it to me to type up on my profile. This story is amazing and she deserves full credit for it but she neglected to finish it so I will and with that seal 36% of the credit for this story. **

**Enjoy **

**REVIEW, FLAME OR NOT.**

**All characters owned by Stephanie Meyer. **

**preface**

Just another boring day. That's how I described every day of my meaningless existence. I finally finished caring for all my patients, don't get me wrong, I love my patients and they're all really great, but it can get boring, living forever and all. So I sat here in the break room listening to the quite breath's of each one of my patients, slowly letting my self slip into my own private place in the back of my head. The place where monsters like me didn't existed.


	2. starting point

**Here's chapter 1! Hope you like it.**

**REVIEW, FLAMES OR NOT!!!!**

Can't I do anything productive with my life beside-…no, no, no. Helping to save life's is enough, maybe enough to save my already condemned soul. Though life can't get any worse, though I know it can, I mean come on, I'm a _colorblind_ vampire. How screwed up can I be?

I see all things human, animal, weird U.F.O, all in black and white. The only things I can see in color are other vampires. I hate that. The fact the I need to be around my kind monsters to get any color in my life is like a second punishment for an uncommitted crime.

Did I mention that unlike others of my kind I haven't consumed a single drop of blood, human or animal since my birth as a monster. Ironic right.

"bells" a voice, like velvet ringing, spoke up waking me from my mental talk with myself.

"Daddy" I answered, a smile appearing on my face, you could say he is the only one keeping me from my impossible suicide.

"hey bells" Charlie chuckled taking a seat beside me. "look a new doctor started to day." I just stare at him, his color, its was so beautiful his hair was a deep brown and his eyes were a brilliant gold. I sighed wishing everything I saw could be colored. "and" I asked blinking unnecessarily out of my stare. "his family…" Charlie said running his fingers through his hair. "is in gaining comparisons to us." aw so we have another coven in town…one of them is a doctor too.

"Bells stop talking to your self and try to pay attention to me." Charlie said in a deeper tone.

"hm?" I murmured glancing a side glance at him.

"it would be polite to come to the party he's inviting everyone to tonight. Charlie said smirking.

"I don't feel like being in a place with more than three monsters with a crowd of innocent" I answered automatically.

"they are different" Charlie answered back. "another feeling?" I asked in a chuckle all of his 'feelings' were all-in-all precise.

"of course" Charlie chuckled back, no turning the invite down if something good was going to come out of it.

"it's settled then" I said swiftly getting up. "leaving already?" Charlie asked with a quick glance at the clock.

"seems that our favorite little pup got into some trouble." I chuckled waving over my shoulder.

Yes, it was odd for us two lone vampires to become literally family with a tribe , or pack of werewolf's. Charlie and I met the pack back in 1922 and made friends with them. Though it took us awhile to actually give complete trust to each other and it didn't help that we each smelled way off to each other.

I grabbed the clip board from the door and walked in to see a Jacob one of the youngest in the pack. "I don't know what to say Jake other than what happened to me saying, 'please stay _out _of fights'?" I sighed, gliding across the room to the side of the bed in which he sat, "they were talking dirty about you Izzy!" jack complained his lip pouting.

"you know if it wasn't for me you couldn't even come here right." I grumbled taking his ankle in my hands and carefully rolling it. He yelped at the coldness of my hands.

"yes, which makes it all the easier to beat up those to talk smack about you." Jacob defended himself with a full fledged smile.

"I feel honored, but if people talk let them talk, we are what we are." I sighed pulling the blankets back and folding them at the end of the bed. "it seems your fast recovery speed should get you out of here in a day or so Jake."

"Thanks Bells!" Jacob chuckled resting his hand behind his head. "just doing my job" I answered turning around and walking straight out of the room without and another word...


	3. first sight

"Did you get a chance to see the new doctor?" Charlie asked me as we were driving in my Porsche to the party.

"Nope, too busy" I answered gripping the steering wheel a bit tighter.

"Too bad, really nice guy" Charlie stated leaning back into the seat.

"Too bad" I repeated thoughtfully, "oh well".

"They're animal drinkers" Charlie said smirking.

"And?" I asked staring sideways at him.

"Maybe they can convince you to try a taste-" Charlie started.

"No! I will not" I growled stomping on the breaks, making the tires squeal in protest, and half of me thanking that the roads were empty.

"Bells calm down, it's not healthy for you not to have a diet" Charlie argued letting out a sigh.

"I will not become a killer!" I growled, my jaw set tight.

"Bella listen to me. One day you will slip because of how dry you are… I know it hurts" Charlie said gently.

"I'm fine" I said shaking my head fiercely.

"No you're not. You are always in pain" Charlie stated. A growl erupted too loudly from my chest up my throat, putting the motor to shame.

"Bells-" Charlie started but I pressed on the gas peddle, jerking the whole car forward. Why is he always right? Yes it does put me in pain when the fumes tempt me but after some odd years I learned to ignore it completely. Almost.. One day I just might slip up, but not any day soon, because I'm just a stubborn little vamp' freak.

"I'm sorry Bells" Charlie murmured under his breath.

"no it's my fault, I just didn't want to face the truth" I said loosening my grip on the steering wheel.. Not to self make Charlie buy a new, more stern, steering wheel.

"Turn" Charlie instructed instructed staring aimlessly out the window. I obeyed like the messed up inhuman freak I was.

I suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong, Bella?" Charlie asked in alarm.

"I can't do this" I croaked out, shrinking in my seat..

"They won't hurt us" Charlie promised.

"what if they're like.. The other coven?" I muttered fidgeting with my fingers nervously.

"I swear" Charlie said, voice stern.

"Who's going to be there?" I asked closing my eyes.

"All the doctors and his family" Charlie said.

"Are you sure about this?" I asked again.

"Stop stalling and MOVE" Charlie sighed frustrated.

"It's called curiosity" I grumbled under my breath.

"Isabella!" Charlie almost growled in annoyance .

"I'm going, I'm going dearest father" I sighed pressing on the gas peddle again and followed the forest trail, and the fresh tire tracks.

"Well howdy doo, they don't keep their wealth a secret" I almost snorted in disgust. There in front of my vision was a huge three story house over looking a huge amount of forest acres, even without colored vision everything was BRIGHT, too bright, and the front door was humungess.

"Be positive, Bells, we are just more uptight about ourselves is all" Charlie said, swiftly getting out of the car.

" I'm not surprised if one of them-" I started , growling in hate. 

"enough bells, you can make accusations after you get to know them." Charlie scolded. 

"sorry" I sighed. But still it doesn't seem right, I mean I wouldn't show off my money like that, yes we have, well probably have, just as much as they have depending how old they are…Charlie doesn't even care. It's me isn't it? The freak who is too rational and going no where in her condemned life. 

"stop it now Bella, you're not a monster," Charlie growled darkly. 

It sometimes amazed me how his little 'feelings' could predict what I'm thinking… he is the only one who can penetrate my shield, literally. "oh yes, I am" I answered back bitterly but before he could argued. I walked pasted him towards the cabin sized door. Might as well seem like the respectable doctor everyone thinks I am. I straightened y back and relaxed my muscles, and with one swift movement knocked twice on the door. I took a quick glance behind me to see Charlie standing behind me, and turned my attention to the door. 

I heard two sets of feet coming towards the door, one of them louder than the other but still very graceful in footing, just like the other …vampires. 

The door flew open revealing a grinning muscle-man and another kind of scary looking one who had scars covering his faces and arms. I stepped back in shock. 

His eyes bared into mine. "don't be afraid I won't hurt you." I was about to reply when Charlie stepped forward holding out his hand. "ahh, you must be Carlisle's adopted sons." the bigger one smiled. "yep, I'm Emmett and this is Jasper," he said nodding to the blond headed one. 

Emmett was kind of like a giant teddy bear, his butter scotch eyes glimmering I welcome, while his muscle body was completely at ease.

"and one of us, nice to finally meet a family who can relate" Jasper chuckled, but I noticed he wasn't at all relaxed, his body tensed everywhere, making him even more frightening , no not from us but from the aroma's fuming from upstairs.. A new bee at drinking animal blood, figures. 

"It is a great welcome to us also" Charlie chuckled patting my shoulder, the worst move of all. I'm going to make the biggest fuss when we get home.

This little action of his made both of the new vampire's eyes focus on me. Once again I was urged with a unknowing feeling to run away from Jasper, to stay safe.

Jasper's eyebrow's furrowed in frustration , making me even more edgier. But Emmett just grinned and then took me by surprise by grabbing my hand and shaking it.

"You already know me, your name?" Emmett asked.

"B-Bella Swan" I said meekly sliding my hand out of his grasp, and my eyes drifted to Jasper who was still looking frustrated, almost trying to deprive something… oh.

"Don't even bother, to this world I don't exist and am a nobody" I told him with a sad smile.

This cracked his mask of frustration, replacing it with confusion.

"Hey, hey! I have no idea what you people are saying but let's go and have fun!" Emmett yelled, note to self thank this teddy bear later.

"I agree" Charlie said clearing his throat.

"Yes, et us" I said faintly as they all stepped into the house- no mansion.

"So how old are you guys?" Emmett asked. My father and I glanced at each other.

"Human years" Jasper corrected.

"36" Charlie said seemingly proud.

"16" I mumbled walking closer to Charlie, getting a bit nervous.

Emmett and Jasper's eyes shot a glance, and literally gawked at me.

"It's impolite to stare, especially at my daughter" Charlie growled glaring at them.

"yes impolite indeed" A voice stated making me look up at the spiraling staircase.

"Ah, ! I thought you left us here" Charlie chuckled a grin appearing.

"Nonsense, but please call me Carlisle, Dr. Swan" The Doctor, Carlisle, said descending the staircase with an allegiant stride.

"Then please call me Charlie, Carlisle" Charlie said outstretching his hand.

"Well nice to meet you Charlie" Carlisle said shaking Charlie's hand.

"As to you too, and this is my daughter Isabella" Charlie said pushing me a bit forward.

"Bella" I corrected grabbing Carlisle's hand and shaking it, then quickly let it go.

"Ah, the famous Dr. Marie Swan I presume?" Carlisle chuckled.

"You presume correctly" I said smiling a tad bit.

"Good" Carlisle said smiling back, "well would you like to join the party?".

Only then did I notice people by the railings of the second floor, chatting awy.

"Yes, we-" Charlie said getting ready to step forward.

"Sorry to be rude Carlisle, but I volunteered another night shift and I promised a good patient of mine that I would be there" I said apologetically, glancing at Charlie.

"Well could you pick me up in four hours?" Charlie sighed rubbing his temples.

"Of course" I said gently nodding my head before looking back at Carlisle.

"I hope to run into you at the hospital Bella, drive safe" Carlisle said sincerely.

"Always" I mumbled rolling my eyes, seriously, are all fathers like this? Charlie acts the same way when I want to drive alone.

I nodded to Emmett, and slightly turned my head to acknowledged Jasper before walking quickly to the door.

Once I was outside and in my car I let out a jagged, unnecessary breath.

"Just a coward" I told myself and started the car, quickly driving away to the hospital.


	4. sorryAN

**I'm sorry I haven't up dated in sooooooooooooooooo long but I don't have time to sit here and type up this already written story. I will up date twice before the end of April. **

**Thanks for being so patient. **

**WBW **


	5. IMPORTANT:AN

**First of all, I'm sorry but I think I'm going to stop updating like this. Instead I will choose one story at a time and work on it till the end, this way all my stories will be finished and everyone will be happy. I will update every Monday and Friday. Here the order of the stories I will be working on. **

**Wheel Chair **

**Guarded by Love**

**The Love I Hold Dearest**

**Wings of Love**

**Love for The Broken Hearted**

**Broken **

**Imperfect**

**This Cannot be Happening**

**Once again, I am truly sorry for anyone who has been waiting for a story farther down the list, but this is the easier for me to one: finish the stories quickly and two: not go insane. Thank you for you time and patience. **

**Thanks **

**WBW**


End file.
